Letters to Rin
by iEmma1313
Summary: Rin has moved to New York to pursue her career and left Len, her best friend who is head-over-heels in love with her, alone back in their hometown. He writes letters to her, but she doesn't ever reply. Will they ever find their true feelings? I am obviously bad at summaries. Y'all should totally R&R.
1. Chapter 1

July 7

Dear Rin,

Hello. I finally got your address and decided to send you a letter. I really miss you. I'm happy that you have a fancy New York job and all, but I wish that you were still here.

I'm saving up money to take a plane there and see you. I want to sell this crap apartment and quit this crap job and go live in the big city. I'm tired of living this sleepy country life in dumb old Ashford. I can't believe I was so stupid to bring myself back here after college.

How are you faring up there? Everyone can't believe their little Rin-Rin has moved to Yankee territory, but I don't care. That's what you wanted in life and I believe that's a great thing. You had a dream and you pursued it. I wish I was brave like you. You were never afraid of anything; you still aren't, I wouldn't think. You're so courageous.

Do you remember in third grade, when we decided that there weren't enough holidays so we got a calendar and made up some? I found mine the other day. It's apparently Pizza Day. Funny, I was in the mood for some pizza for dinner. Do you still have yours? I'm glad I kept mine. It's like a little piece of you that I got to keep.

I haven't been feeling very well lately. I'm not quite sure what it is, but I don't think I'm going to go see the doctor or anything quite yet. I've been really tired, too; but, I've been tired since eighth grade. You of all people know that.

I hope you're doing okay. You must be so much happier up there, I'm really glad for you. I've always hated to see you sad. My address is on the front. Please write back, I really want to hear from you.

Love, Len


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, my lovelies! It's Emma hurr. So, to clear one thing up, about The Past, Forgotten; I want to finish it, but it's moving very slowly. This is sorta like something to show you guys I'm not dead.**

**The chapters aren't too long in this, considering these are letters. Also, a Rin POV will come soon, but not quite yet. Let's just wait a bit :)  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

July 15

Dear Rin,

I still haven't heard from you. Are you okay? I would write you a letter every day, but I'm sure you're very busy. So, what do you have to do for your job? I would love to work in a big building like you.

I'm saving up money to come visit you. So far, I only have two hundred dollars left after the bills, but it will go into savings. I'm working two jobs and doing overtime. I'm still working at the radio station, but now I'm the news director. I'm also working at the Dothan Eagle. The editor said he'd be happy to give me the job until I save enough up.

I'm feeling a bit better now. The only thing that's bothering me now is that my neck hurts so much. I suppose that comes with being a writer, doesn't it?

Today is Baseball Day. However, I don't think there are any games on today... That stinks. I really want to watch some today.

My mom called me yesterday. She said I needed to find a wife so that she could have some grandchildren to spoil. But, I don't want any. Not yet, at least. I don't think I'm capable of being a good father. I'm too soft

Anyways, my jobs are really boring. Nothing goes on down here. We end up having to just broadcast stuff from the Associated Press. However, the weather has been pretty crazy, so that gives us something to talk about.

When is it supposed to start snowing up there? I've only seen snow once, and it was great. Do you remember? There was enough to make snow angels and have snowball fights and make snowmen. I still have the picture of that huge snowman we made. I also remember us raking up the leaves in people's yards to earn money and then taking it to the park, dumping it out of the bag and playing in it. Good times, huh?

I'd better go. It's inching close to midnight and I'm really tired, but I made an appoint to write to you today. Please write back. I just want to hear from you.

Love, Len


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, lovelies! I hope you're enjoying! I've told myself that I need to answer reviews. Procrastinators, unite! Tomorrow. **

**Don't worry, The Past, Forgotten will continue soon. It irks me that it's going so slowly. Stupid story drive. Changing and stuff. **

**Also, Rin shall come into play quite soon! Not yet though! This is focusing on Len at the moment, but Rin-chan will have her time to shine :)**

* * *

July 20

Dear Rin,

You must be very busy. I haven't heard any reply from you yet, but that's okay, I understand completely. As long as these letters at least reach you, I'm okay.

I've been feeling really sick recently. I've been really woozy and I've lost a lot of weight. Plus, my stomach hurts all the time and I get really nauseated. I went to the doctor and they said they'd get the results back to me later, but I'm really worried they won't be good. What if I'm sick or something? It's really nerve-wracking.

I didn't sleep last night because I was so worried. That and my stomach was killing me all through the night. But, I was also thinking of you. I was thinking of all the good times we had together, but then I thought about the day of graduation.

You told me you'd be going to New York to go get that job. I remember how badly it hurt to hear that you would be leaving. I honestly wanted to cry. (On a lighter note, I knew if I cried those stupid jocks would get a good kick out of it. Can't let that happen.)

I want to see you so badly. I miss you so much. Is that weird? As if I would care, I've been called weird all through school. I'm almost halfway there on getting enough money to come see you. It makes me happy, knowing I'll get to take a trip to see you.

Oh, I almost forgot. Today is Movie Day. Remember how we used to go to the movies on this day, regardless of whether or not the movie we saw was good? I ended up watching _Alluring Secret._ That was the only movie that I actually owned and felt like watching. I don't think we would have watched that kind of movie back then, but it is good.

Well, I suppose I should go. I'm starving, but there's nothing in the fridge. Guess Chinese is for dinner tonight. Lo mein and sweet and sour chicken, here I come.

Love, Len


	4. Chapter 4

**CRAP! A DAY LATE!**

**Oh well.**

**Hello, my lovelies! I hope you enjoy! Here is Rin :)**

**I know it isn't quite as long as usual, but yahh. All I really wanted to do is get the very gist of this chapter. I hope you do like it!**

* * *

Rin walked into her small flat and threw her stuff down on the floor. She was so tired, so exhausted from working all week, but it was finally the weekend. She was able to relax for a while now.

She was just about to sit on the couch when someone knocked on her door. She sighed, turned around, and opened it slowly, ready to dog-cuss this person if it was some door-to-door salesperson.

However, it was her next-door neighbor, Miss Megurine. She smiled. "Hello, Rin. The post office has been delivering your letters to me."

Rin chuckled and took the envelopes. "Those idiots."

"I know. I've called them and told them about their mistake. I'll be seeing you."

Rin shut the door and plopped down on her couch. She looked at the first one and gasped at the name. It said it was from Len Kagamine. No way... This can't be real...

She carelessly tore through the first lettter and smiled. This is real... This is all too real... It's his handwriting...

Her eyes flew over the words as her lips curled into a smile. She read the second, but stopped at the third.

"He isn't feeling well?" she said to herself, furrowing her brows. She frowned and read the rest.

She remembered the calenders they had made. She got up and went to her closet, pulling out a cardboard box. Inside, there was a tattered and torn calender. She carried it to her fridge and suspended it there with a magnet.

She then went to her desk and pulled out some paper. She picked up her good pen and began scribbling words across the paper, getting delight from the scratching sound it made.


	5. Chapter 5 500 words for y'all! :D

**Len: EMMA! Y U NO PROOFREAD?!**

**Hehehe. Sorry I wanted to upload another chapter yesterday morning and was in a hurry cos I had to go soon sooo I forgot to correct those three pitiful errors I made. (Who spells calendar wrong? This girl here.) But I looked over this one!**

* * *

July 22

Dear Len,

I apologize for not writing until now. The idiot mailmen in this city delivered the mail to the flat next door. And she happened to be on vacation the last two weeks.

Oh well, it can't be helped. Tell me, how are you? I'm fine, just very, very tired. This job is exhausting, even though I enjoy it... To an extent. I don't enjoy stupid people. There are ignorant people up here, too. I was very surprised.

You're not feeling well? That doesn't sound good. It sounds like you're losing some of your stubborn nature, which is good. I remember when you absolutely refused to go to the doctor. Remember that time when you were so sick and you still refused, even though you had to go to the hospital? Anyways, I hope you start to feel better. I hate to hear you're sick.

So, you're going to come up here? That's amazing! I'd love to see you. I would help with the expenses, but I have so many bills to pay that I can barely get along myself. That's the only bad thing about living in the city. That and the criminals. I won't go out alone after seven.

I miss you, too. I would rather go down there myself and save you the trouble, but like I said, I can't afford it. And, I somehow knew that everyone would be in a tizzy about me coming up to New York. Do I care? No. They'll live.

And, yes, I remember the calendars! I put mine on the fridge! (Like I have very much in there. Drinks and boiled peanuts mom sent me. Yum!) Today is Hamburger Day. I've noticed that we made a lot of our holidays concerning food... Oh well! I love food! I guess McDonald's is for dinner tonight!

I'm really glad that you wrote to me. I would've given you the address myself, but I didn't quite know when I graduated college.

So, you're working at the Eagle. With... Kamui, is it? Yeah, that guy's a hoot. He always managed to tick the mayor off, from what I remember. But the mayor never did anything about it, he was too soft! And it must be nice to work at the radio station again. I told you to go into radio! I told you that you had the voice for it! I bet your parents are proud, knowing their son is following in their footsteps.

Well, I'd better go. I suppose I'll be seeing you soon!

Love, Rin


	6. Chapter 6

**WHEW! Just in time!**

**I'm sorry it was so late today! I had a project to do and I'm still not done. Lawl. But thank God for Computer Class!**

**TPF will be continued soon. Not yet. Soon. Cos after this I have yet another story I plan to do. (Hint: Black Butler C:) So yaaah.**

* * *

July 26

Dear Rin,

I'm so glad that you finally wrote back. I was worried that I was mailing them to the wrong address or you were ignoring me or something. It's good that you're doing okay, and you're right to be careful. New York can be a dangerous place, especially after dark.

Yes, Kamui is a really good guy. He makes the job entertaining. You should've seen it yesterday; he spilled his coffee on his new tie and almost cussed a potential client out. He still gets on the mayor's nerves, even though there's a new guy in office. Do you remember Kaiko Shion? Yeah, it's her dad, Kaito. And, yes, it is nice to be working at the station. Mom and Dad couldn't really care less about the fact that I work there, now. All they want me to do is get a girlfriend.

However, I got the results back today. I had to miss work, and I don't think I'll go tomorrow, either.. They told me I have diabetes.

It was terrible to hear that. They said for me to go back tomorrow. I went home today and I just didn't know what to do. Mom and Dad were there, of course, but I didn't feel any better from it. It's terrible, hearing that. All I really want to do is lie down and sleep for a long time, but I can't.

But, I can't just feel sorry for myself. I'm never going to get anywhere from doing that, especially since Granddad had it. He told me to never give up on anything before he passed away, and I intend to do just that. I'm going to learn what I have to do to stay healthy.

I've also got quite a bit of money saved up to come see you. I almost have enough, since I've been working overtime and we were the number one radio station. All I need now is walking-around money.

Today is TV Day. I hate watching TV, but I brought myself to sit down and watch the five o'clock news today. But reading your letter made me feel a better about things.

Love, Len


	7. Chapter 7

***gasp* I'M LATE, I'M LATE!**

**I'm sorry, you guys! I'm a busy girl, herrherr.**

**I hope you enjoy! I didn't spend too long cos I really wanted to give you guys something to read. :)**

* * *

August 1

Dear Len,

Diabetes? That's terrible, I'm so sorry… I wish I could be down there with you. I feel bad I can't be there to help you out.

It's good that you've chosen to fight it. I hate to hear you've been diagnosed… Is it a generic thing?

I don't think I'm going to keep talking about that. It's rather depressing. Anyways, I was thinking today and I remembered that play we did in fifth grade, _Alice in Wonderland_. You were hilarious as the mad hatter. And it was fun to be Alice.

I also thought of our first year in high school, and how we tried to be in that band. That was hilarious. Our songs were terrible. However, you were amazing at the guitar and violin. Do you still play? I remember how your dad would take us to the country and everyone would play bluegrass. You could play _Orange Blossom Special _so well.

It's been so busy at work, I hate it. I like it when I don't have to rush to do everything, but then again, you know I'm kind of a procrastinator.

I really like lunch. I get to window-shop as I walk to the café where I eat and the food there is so good! It's one of those places like Panera Bread, except even better. I come here and use their Wi-Fi and all. I'm even writing your letter here, because I'll probably get home, shower, and pass out in bed.

You've always been such the early bird, I wish I was like that. You can get up at five and not be tired at all. Me, noon is good. I love to sleep! I sure am my mother's daughter, aren't I?

I'd better go. Last time I wrote you a letter here I was late back and the boss chewed me out. See ya!

Love, Rin


End file.
